Young Leader! - LP! Episode 9
It was a calm and peaceful day in Bikini Bottom and Leader Plankton had finally slimmed down and became his old self again. Leader Plankton got ready for his revenge on the city holding the puberty ray. "This day, I TAKE OVER! ...Again! With this uh ray thing.." said Leader Plankton as he pointed the ray to his head and accidently shot himself transforming him into a baby. "AH! I'm a baby! How the heck did this happen?!" asked Leader Plankton confused. "Apparently, you shot yourself with a puberty ray. Soon, you won't be able to talk at all," explained Assistant Karen. "UGH!" shouted Leader Plankton as he walked a bit on the sand. Meanwhile, Black Sponge was skipping happily when he saw Leader Plankton and gasped. "Oh boy," muttered Leader Plankton. "I can't believe it! This poor baby's all alone! I know! I'll take him to Leader Plankton so we can take care of him!" said Black Sponge as he picked up Leader Plankton and carried him to Anti-Plankton. "Why, what do we have here?" asked Sir Sandy. "It's a baby! I found him wondering Bikini Bottom!" explained Black Sponge. "Well, we have to take care of him!" blurted out Cry Whale. "You're right, Cry Whale! You're right!" said Black Sponge as he placed Leader Plankton down. Snailster Gary slithered over to Leader Plankton and looked at him. "Meow!," meowed Snailster Gary. "Oh, don't be silly Snailster! Of course he's not Leader Plankton!" said Black Sponge. Snailster Gary rolled his eyes and slithered away. Later... Leader Plankton was in his cradle when he spotted a bazooka. He then crawled out the cradle and started climbing the bookshelf in order his get his tiny little baby hands on the bazooka. Black Sponge was walking by when he turned his head to see what Leader Plankton was doing! He rushed to the scene and grabbed Leader Plankton just before he could grab the bazooka and settled him down on the ground. "No, no. Little babies aren't allowed to play with bazookas!" said Black Sponge. Leader Plankton then began to burst into tears. Black Sponge looked at Cry Whale angrily and said "He gets that from you, ya know,". "What?! No, he doesn't!" yelled Cry Whale. "Yes, he does!' Black Sponge and they continued arguing until Sir Sandy walked by. "Enough, you to! Cry Whale, he gets it from you and lets leave it at that!" shouted Sir Sandy and Cry Whale burst into tears too. "Told you, he gets it from you," said Black Sponge when RoboSwick busted in. "RoboSwick?!" asked everybody surprised. "Yes, it is I RoboSwick. Let me take this baby. He is the key to having external peace. I can not believe Leader Plankton build a robot of me for one of his pathetic schemes! Can you?" asked RoboSwick. "Uhh...no," said Black Sponge as he handed RoboSwick the baby. RoboSwick thanked them and soon flew to the broken Bucket of Evil. RoboSwick then placed Leader Plankton down causing his evil diaper to fall off. RoboSwick shot Leader Plankton with puberty ray turning him back into an adult but...now he was good. "Hmm...now, to end world hunger!" shouted out Leader Plankton when RoboSwick hooked the Evil Pack on him again. "Wait..if you were here the whole time who was controlling him?" asked Leader Plankton. "I reprogrammed him," said Assistant Karen. "And why the heck was my Evil Pack turned into a diaper when I become a baby?" asked Leader Plankton. "When JJ. Krackson first invented them he created them as evil diaper to use babies to take over the city but it didn't work so he reformed them into Evil Packs," explained Assistant Karen. "Oh, well I guess what makes sense," said Leader Plankton and shrugged.